1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for shaping portions of minced meat which can have various shapes, concerning for example reconstituted steaks, standard hamburger steaks, meatballs etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, industrially made products of this type are essentially minced meat steaks. During manufacture, the meat issuing from the mincing machine is stored in a hopper, and taken from the bottom of the latter to be introduced under pressure into a chamber with a shaping tray as a base. Since the pressure required for shaping has to be high, the forces acting on the meat in a haphazard manner are very detrimental to the internal structure of the latter. The result is steaks with compact texture, more or less granular, and dry because they have released a lot of exudates.
These products are therefore mediocre in quality, compared to minced steaks prepared in the quality, compared to minced steaks prepared in the traditional way, where the meat exiting from the grid of the mincing machine in threads called “angel hairs” has only been slightly compacted without damaging this thread structure, so well that it retains a relatively light and soft texture together with a maximum of flavor.